


Beg, Vermin.

by Katzy_Kins



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Domination, Domme, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzy_Kins/pseuds/Katzy_Kins
Summary: I wrote this about a boy who dubbed me his "gateway Domme."





	Beg, Vermin.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: ((This is some BDSM shit, it’s written to be consensual. But if you’re not into this kind of thing, or you’re triggered by domination type things, you miiiight wanna skip this one!))

She sauntered over, slowly. Leather heels clicking against the hard stone flooring. Her body covered in nothing but sheer, black, mesh, as she approached him. 

His hands and ankles were cuffed. Even were he free enough, he doubts he’d move. He was nervous, but he wasn’t scared…some sick part of him anticipated what was coming. He could taste the tension, her fury was so palpable, so real, he could feel it on his skin, prickling. Summoning the hairs on the back of his neck to stand at attention, among other things….

She stooped over him, a black riding crop firmly in both hands, 

“Years ago, you treated me like trash, and now I want you to set the record straight before we proceed.”

In one swift motion she spun him around with a firm kick, still on his knees, before pressing the crop against his neck and pulling him against her stomach. Dragging him to his feet. He let out a slight cough. Was it out of surprise? He wasn’t sure…He was throbbing, desperate. 

"Who’s trash?“ She hissed in his ear. He gagged slightly, only to be greeted by a malicious sneer; she was having fun too… 

He croaked weakly, she pulled tighter. The gesture was , and forceful, it belied the sweet, velvet tone of her voice as she purred to him in the dark,

"I need you to project, love.” 

He cried out, “It’s me! I’m trash–” She chuckled. There was something so sinister behind it. 

She pulled the crop away, and threw him to the dusty, stone, ground. He landed with a hard smack. 

“There, you see? Wasn’t it better when you were pressed against me? Warmer? Safer? Now look where you are. On the fucking floor with the rest of the dirt. Right where you belong.”

He felt her fingers creep into his hair, before gripping tightly; sudden and abruptly. He winced, he loved it…She pulled him back to his knees, bending his neck so he could stare skyward, locking eyes with her. 

"Now, back on your knees. I’m not working this hard just so you can nibble on dust bunnies. I have something else for you to put that mouth on…“


End file.
